


Sometimes

by tomatopudding



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, Slash, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-12
Updated: 2009-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Sometimes I imagine Pairings: Kutner/House one sided, House/Wilson established</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes

**Sometimes**   
****

Sometimes I imagine that behind the cold voice there lies love.

Sometimes I imagine that the cool blue gaze linger a bit longer than necessary.

Sometimes I imagine the arm brushes are on purpose.

Sometimes I imagine what that face would look like in orgasmic bliss.

Sometimes I imagine the hatefulness towards me is all an act.

Sometimes I imagine that he is waiting for the right moment.

Then, a flame, a flicker, of hope rises in my chest.

But when Wilson kisses House and I can see the love in both their eyes, that flame is snuffed.


End file.
